Mirai & Jiggly
by Sweet Little Angel Amber
Summary: Mirai Trunks returns to the past and after discovering something with his younger self, he runs away! He stumbles on a very familiar pink ballon and tries to get rid of it in different. This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle on me. *Chap.3 FINALLY!!*
1. Mirai runs to the past

Mirai & Jiggly  
By: Amber  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mirai Trunks, and whoever else I use in the story. Also I do not  
own Jigglypuff or whatever else Pokémon I use.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first story so please don't flame me.   
  
Summary: When Mirai Trunks runs away after returning to the past to find out something,  
he meets up with a pink puffball, Jigglypuff! What does Mirai Trunks do to get rid of   
this annoying lil singing balloon and what does Mirai Trunks do when he meets Jigglypuff's  
trainer? Read and find out! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Future, with Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma***  
"Look Mom, I am going back and that is final! There is nothing left for me here, no matter  
how hard I try to look on the bright side.." snapped a lavendar-haired boy about the age  
of 16. His mom sighed. "Look honey, please, I know it's been rough on you after you had  
to destroy Cell and the androids, but going back isn't probably such a good idea. and you  
know that Trunks!" yelled his mom, about in her late 40s. "Mom, please! You don't   
understand!" yelled Trunks, now getting frustrated. "Please Trunks, stay here, I'm begging  
you.." pleaded Mirai Bulma, as she knows Trunks might take the last time machine to go  
back into the past while she was asleep and plus she won't be able to see him again.  
"Mom, I thought you always wanted what was best for me! So why won't you let me go   
back?!" Trunks then whirled around and slammed the door and flew out by the ocean.  
Bulma sighed. "After he gets back, I'll have to try to talk to him some more..."  
  
***Past, in a familiar woods***  
"Jigggaalleeepuffff Jiggalleealleepufff.. JIGGLY?!" shouted a very cute, bigged-eyed  
balloon Pokémon. "Jigglypuff jiggly..." "Jigglypuff!!! Where are you?! I need you back  
here!!" yelled a girl about the age of 15, looking for Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff quietly crept  
down and used minimize to get smaller. Jigglypuff obviously didn't want to be found for  
some reason. Jigglypuff quietly sang to herself, hoping she'll fall asleep. No deal, for  
some reason she's immune to her own song. "Jigglypuff!! sniffles Where are you?!  
Why'd you run away like that?!" "Don't worry babe, I'm sure you can find your   
"precious" Jigglypuff in the morning," said a boy about the age of 17. "Oh shut up,  
you don't realize how much that Jigglypuff means to me Matt!" snapped the girl.  
Jigglypuff quietly listened, hoping to hear her master smack the boy or something.  
But she didn't. And Jigglypuff sighed. "Look, Aimie, it's not my fault your Jigglypuff ran  
away. Maybe she felt something awful, and just took off.." cooed Matt, hoping to get  
back on Aimie's good side. Aimie sighed. "Well, maybe.. hopefully Jigglypuff will come  
back.. she was my first Pokémon after all..." Matt gently wrapped his arms around Aimie.  
"Don't worry about it too much, don't all Pokémon come back to their owners?" "Hope so.."  
Jigglypuff quietly skiddered away, about to bust out crying after hearing all that. "Jigglypuff   
jiggly... " (Translation: "It's not fair.. she loves him more than me..).   
  
***Future with Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma***  
It was getting dark. Trunks knew he had to go home sometime to eat, but he wasn't   
wanting to just yet. He heard his mom yell for him to come home, but he wasn't going  
to. Not yet. Minutes went by, then hours. Finally around midnight, Trunks quietly flew  
home and slipped in the house. He quickly wrote a note to Bulma, explaining what he   
was going to do. Trunks then put the note on the kitchen table, then quietly went to her  
room and got one last look of her. "Love ya always Mom.. take care." he quietly  
whispered. Then Trunks went to the backroom and found the last time machine ready  
to go back into the past. He quietly slipped in the time machine, pressed a few buttons,  
then looks at the room for one last time before the time machine dissappeared.  
Bulma awoke around 7 in the morning. She yawned and went to Trunks' room, and saw  
he wasn't there. She got scared a little first, then went to the kitchen and saw the note.  
"Dear Mom,  
Sorry I have to do this, but I have this desparate feeling of wanting to go  
back. I know you said I shouldn't, but I have. I will be gone in the morning. Please  
don't try to follow, who knows what'll happen then. I miss everyone back there.  
You know it Mom, that I do. Take care and love ya always Mom.  
Love always and always,  
Trunks Briefs"  
Bulma sniffled and wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe her son, Trunks Briefs, would  
actually do what she feared the most. Leave. During the night. "Oh Trunks, if only you  
actually knew how much I really cared for you and understood how you felt... if only..  
if only.." she whispered, then started bawling. After crying, she decided to try to pick  
up her live again like normal, only now she knew it was definitely going to be different  
without her only son there, to comfort her, to make her laugh.. and all. Bulma quietly  
whispered, "Don't worry Trunks, I'll still love you.. no matter what an idiot you are.."  
Then she went to the store.  
  
**Past, at the Capsule Corp. place**  
Quick Author's Note: I haven't watched the Majin Buu Saga with Chibi Trunks or Goten  
so I have no clue on how they act, so please no suing for me acting them wrong...  
Mirai Trunks stepped out of his time machine and packed it away in a capsule. He smiled  
and sighed happily. He knew this is where he belonged. He walked up to Capsule Corps.  
door and rang the doorbell. Inside, Vegeta was screaming. "WHERE THE HECK IS MY  
SUPPER ONNA?! AN-" He then gets cut off by the doorbell. "WHO THE HECK IS  
THAT?!" He storms to the door and flings it open. "WHOEVER YOU ARE WE DO-"  
Vegeta stares blankly at Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks chuckled a bit and said, "Hello   
toussan. Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Bulma, hearing who it was, rushes down-  
stairs and pushes Vegeta aside and wraps Mirai Trunks in a big hug. "Oh my god Mirai  
Trunks, you're back! What a pleasant surprise!" "Nice to see you again, Mother." says   
Mirai I'll just leave Mirai up here, it takes too long typing "Mirai Trunks" all the time.  
"Of course Mirai, come in! Vegeta, why didn't you let him in?!" snapped Bulma. "I was..  
in.. SHOCK! dangit onna, whatever I do is wrong about here!" He then storms upstairs,  
obviously peod. Mirai chuckles, "He hasn't changed much has he?" "Heck no, of course  
not, still the proud saiyan no ouji and you know it. Come inside! I'll call the Sons and have  
them come over! Then we can have a big party celebrating your coming back!" Bulma   
smiles at Mirai. Mirai smiles back. "Sure. I'll go unpack my clothes and such, because the  
time machine has no more energy in it and don't worry, I wanted to come back and live  
with you guys." called Mirai as he walked upstairs. Bulma nods.   
  
***Elsewhere, while that was going on, in the woods by Capsule Corps.***  
Jigglypuff sighed. She was dreadfully hungry and she really wanted food. She had asked  
a couple of Pidgeys to get her some food, but they had refused. They didn't want to help  
a poor, hungry Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff gazed at the marker she had with her. She didn't feel  
like singing because of her depression. Jigglypuff sat down beside an old house and heard  
whispers. Jigglypuff whipped around and looked in the house and sees her owner, Aimie!  
Jigglypuff quickly looks around the old house and sees that Matt isn't with her. "Jigglypuff..  
Jiggly jiggly puff!" (T: Oh, what joy! I don't see that idiotic boy with her!) Jigglypuff then  
was just about to run in the house when she spotted Matt and stopped. "Jigglypuff..!!!"  
(damn, him again!) Jigglypuff put herself in a spot where she can't be seen, but she can see  
everything. Matt stepped in the house. "Hey there baby, what's wrong? Still depressed   
over your Jigglypuff gone?" "Yes Matt.. why she run away I don't understand.." "Don't  
sweat it honey, everything will be alright." Matt wrapped Aimie in a hug, then gently   
started necking her. Jigglypuff got big-eyed than before and runs away, crying. "Jiggly  
jigglypuff puff!" (Ooo, I hate that man! That's it!) Jigglypuff kept running and running  
til she saw Capsule Corps. Jigglypuff looked at it and sighed. "Jigglypuff.. " (food smells  
good..) Then she grabbed some big leaves nearby, made herself a bed and eventually fell  
asleep.  
  
***in Capsule Corps./The party***  
Mirai smiled at everyone around him. He realized he actually missed this place more than  
he thought and he loved being back there! Gohan shouted, "Hey Mirai! Glad to see you  
back! We really missed ya!" Goku nodded and grinned. "and plus the food taste great!"  
Everyone laughed except for Vegeta, who is still in a bad mood Ain't he always? ^.~  
Mirai announced, "I really missed you guys. I really wanted to come back here and I'm  
so glad that I did and that.." Mirai suddenly grew silent. He didn't want them to know  
he had came back without saying bye to his mom or he came back with his mom in shame  
by now probably. Chibi Trunks scowled. "Why did you come back? We was just having  
fun without you." Mirai glared at him. ::This is the younger version of me and he's being a  
spoiled brat! he doesn't know what disaster really is!:: Bulma snapped, "You be nice to  
our guest! In fact, be nice to your 'brother'! He's gonna live with us as a matter of fact!"  
Chibi snapped, "WHY?! Dad! Mom didn't get *my* permission!" Vegeta just shrugged.  
He didn't want to get into another argument. Bulma yelled, "Chibi, you go up to your room  
this instant! and not a peep out of you!" Chibi yelled back, "Fine! but I don't want to see  
him again! He's... a copier of me!" Chibi then stormed up to his room, with Goten following  
close behind, who was scared death of Mirai. Bulma sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about that  
Mirai, Chibi's just used to being the only kid around here. I sure hope you understand."  
"Sure Mom, I understand." "Thank you Mirai.." Chi Chi stood up. "Thanks for the party  
Bulma, but we seriously need to go. Gohan needs to study and GOTEN needs to GO to  
BED!" Chi Chi said while yelling upstairs the keywords. Goten suddenly rushed down,  
pleading. "Please Mom, I don't wanna go to bed! no no!" "too bad because you're going  
to! Now get in the car!" yelled Chi Chi. Everyone sweatdropped. Goku got the carkeys   
and said, "Nice seeing ya again Mirai! and great food Bulma!" "Since WHEN has that   
onna ever made good food you baka?!" snapped Vegeta. Bulma screeched, "YOU SHUT  
UP VEGGIEHEAD! and thanks Goku ^_^". Goku waved bye and so did everyone else,  
then they all left. Mirai sighed happily for the upmteenth time. "Thanks for letting me stay  
here Mom." "Don't mention it honey. You know where everything is and I'm heading up   
to bed, so night!" "Night Mom, Night Dad." "Hmph.." grumbled Vegeta as he stormed  
upstairs, following Bulma. Mirai went to his room and shut the door, but not before   
hearing the conversation between Chibi and Bulma. "But Mom, I don't like him! I want  
him to go now!" snapped Chibi, who was in a bad mood. "Sorry, but he's yourself too,  
and he has every right to be here as you are.." cooed Bulma hoping to keep the youngster  
quiet. "Look Mom, I'll run away or do something horrible if he doesn't leave! I can't stand  
seeing him! He's a fucking copier!" Bulma snaps, "You just watch your language young  
boy! and he's going to be here whether you like it or not! now you go to bed or you'll be   
grounded mister!" Bulma storms out of his room and into her bedroom. Mirai, with big  
eyes, closes his door quietly and sighs. ::I can't believe he's going to do something like  
that..:: thought Mirai. Mirai then decided. He quickly packed all of his clothes, then takes  
off running first on foot to the woods, unaware of what's going to hit him next.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How's that so far? I know the reason for Mirai running away sucks really badly,  
but I'm braindead and plus I'm trying hard on this fanfic, since this is my first. Review,   
please! No flames please. I'll try to have the next part up sometime this week, if not  
definitely next week while school's coming to a close. ^_^  
  
-Amber ^O.O^ 


	2. Mirai and Jigglypuff meet and be friends

Mirai & Jiggly  
By: Amber  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mirai Trunks, Jigglypuff or any other DBZ/PKMN related character.  
I *do* own Aimie and Matt!   
  
Author's Note: This might be a little shorter than last time, getting sick from running  
at a freaking track meet that was supposed to happen yesterday, but got rained out. And  
I thank you guys for reviewing!  
  
Summary: Mirai ran off, and suddenly whams into Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff, still really mad  
over something that happened with her and Aimie, decides to judge Mirai on something. Mirai  
is plotting to get rid of Jigglypuff, and Bulma freaks out that Mirai ran away from Chibi,  
but does Chibi tell the truth? Read and find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***around midnight, the woods***  
Jigglypuff woke up with a start. She quickly looked around and heard human footsteps running  
her way. Jigglypuff yelped with surprise and ran off behind her tree, peeping around to see  
who it is, hoping it's Aimie and she's alone. But she didn't see Aimie. She saw a very cute  
lavendar-haired boy who was running away from the house that had the smell of delicious food.  
Jigglypuff puffed up thinking.. ::Why the heck is this boy running away from a home that has  
good food and probably an audience for me to sing to?!:: Jigglypuff, still puffed up, stepped  
right in front of the boy and was accidently met with his foot as they both tumbled down!  
"Aaaaahh!" cried the boy as he fell. Jigglypuff rolled around in circles til she came to a   
complete stop. The boy stood up and shook dirt off of him. He grumbled, "who the heck decided  
to have a lil bit of fun and trip me?!" Jigglypuff sighed unhappily. The boy suddenly looked  
down at the pink balloon and said, "Who the heck are you? Can you even speak English?" Jigglypuff  
shouted, "Jigglypuff jigglypufffff!!" (T: COURSE I CAN, IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME YOU PURPLE HAIRED  
FREAK!) "Woah woah, calm down! Didn't mean to get ya all so bitchy, anyhow, I'm Mirai. What's your  
name you big pink balloon, are ya a balloon of some sort?" said Mirai, confused from this big   
Jigglypuff screamed yet again. "JIGGLYPUFF JIGGLY JIGGLY PUFF PUFF!!" (T: OF COURSE I'M A BALLOON  
YOU JERK! and my name is "Jigglypuff".) Mirai sweatdropped. "You're worse than Chibi with the  
attitude and all.. Anyhow, I'm just running somewhere til that "brat" finds a way to cool off or  
else, I'm not coming back... man, Mom was right.. shouldn't have disobeyed her.." Jigglypuff  
looked at the boy with sympathy. "Jigglypuff jiggly.. jigglypuff jiggly!" (T: I pity you.. hey!  
how about you be my master for a day and if I like you I'll let you meet my other master Aimie!)  
"Aimie? But.. whyee? I mean, I just got here a few hours ago and I need some goddamn sleep!" Mirai  
was getting frustrated with Jigglypuff and quickly came up with plans to get rid of it. Jigglypuff  
grinned. "Jigglypuff jigglypuff puff puff! Jigggly.." (T: Don't worry, you'll like her. But first  
you have to pass my test! and I'm not that easy to get rid of either!) Jigglypuff then marched into  
the woods, zips around, and glares at Mirai. "Jigglypuff jiggly?!" (T: You coming or not?!) Mirai  
sighed. "Fine, it's not like I know where to go anyhow..." Mirai thought, ::First thing tomorrow,  
get rid of that Jigglypuffers..::  
  
***Inside Capsule Corps***  
Chibi rolled over and accidently fell off his bed. "Owies! .. oh yeah right I'm a Saiyan, not  
supposed to yell.." He rolls his eyes and then decides to check on what Mirai could be doing this  
any moment. "With luck, he could be missing.. hahaha.. well then Mommy would be sad.. " Chibi  
shrugs and knocks on Mirai's door quietly. "Hey, asshole, you in there?? Get your bitchy a-" Chibi  
shutted up as soon as he realized no one answered. "What the hell?" Chibi easily found that the  
door was left unlocked and peeped in. "Idiot, you in there?" Chibi shouts quietly, then realizes  
Mirai had really ran away. "Oh... shit... MOM!!!" Chibi wailed as he ran to Bulma and Vegeta's  
room. "MOOOOOM! WAKE UP!!!" Chibi yelled as he flopped down on their bed, screaming at their ears.  
Bulma sat up with a jolt and screeched, "Stop yelling!! Now what the heck is the matter?!" Vegeta  
woke up with a really pissed look on his face. "YOU GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM YOU BIT-" Bulma grabbed  
a nearby frying pan and whaps Vegeta with it, sets it down, and looks at Chibi. "Now what is the  
matter honey?" Vegeta, while rubbing his face, grumbled while Chibi "told" what "happened".  
"IT WAS AWFUL MOM! I WAS REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID AND JUST IN CASE HE HEARD I HAD WOKEN UP  
FEELING GUILTY AND I WENT TO HIS ROOM AND HE WAS GONE! I'M SO SORRY MOM!!" Chibi "wailed". Bulma  
gasped. "Mirai's missing?! Oh my gosh, VEGETA! CAN YOU SENSE MIRAI'S KI?!" Vegeta grumbled, "I'm  
busy trying to relieve this "pain" from my face onna! and I don't take orders from low life Earth  
people!" "Well, you're going to take orders from me or YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE WITH THE DOG  
TONIGHT!" Vegeta growled and checked for Mirai's ki, surprisingly finding none. "I don't sense it,  
now may I go back to sleep?!" "Yes honey... oh gawd, I hope he's not dead.." whined Bulma as she  
reached for the phone. Chibi "sniffled" and whined, "Don't I get any praising for actually trying  
to do something goood??" Bulma nods. "Go get yourself those ice cream bars and eat whatever you  
want, for being such a good boy." Bulma dialed up the phone to the Son's house. Chibi, grinning,  
runs down the stairs and grabs all the ice cream bars, Mountain Dews, whatever he could find.  
"Dang Mirai, I didn't realize you would help me get this, you're useful for "some things" haha!"  
mumbled Chibi gleefully, while he listened to his mom's frantic call to the Sons.  
  
***At the Son's house***  
Phone was ringing off the hook. Chi-Chi got up, very mad, answered the phone. "WHOEVER YOU ARE  
DON'T CAL- .. oh hi Bulma! Sorry about that, why are you calling this early?" "Mirai's gone  
Chi-Chi! He's gone!" wailed Bulma on the other side. Goku, waking up after hearing with those  
sensitive ears of his, jumps up. "I'll go find my comrade!... what does comrade mean Chi-Chi?   
Can it mean a type of pizza??" Goku asked hopefully. "Goku, don't use words that you don't know  
PLEASE. and no it doesn't. (back to Bulma) goku's going to look for him, don't worry Bulma, we'll  
find him.. why would he took off like that?" Bulma explained the whole ordeal between the fight  
of her and Chibi. "Mirai must've heard us fighting and ran off! I feel so awful!" "Don't worry,  
Goku *will* find him, no matter what. Night Bulma." "Night Chi-Chi and thank you!" Chi-chi   
answers, "Anytime galfriend" then hangs up. Gohan pops in. "What's the matter Mom? and why did  
Dad leave all of a sudden, looking worried?" Chi-Chi answered carefully, "Oh, your father thought  
that the grocery store was being robbed so he had to take care of it, you konw him.." She flashed  
him her biggest grin. "Oooh okay, then can I go play with Mirai tomorrow!?! I haven't seen him  
since so long!" Chi-Chi gulped. "Sorry honey, there are two reasons why I'm saying no. 1) YOU  
NEED TO STUDY! 2) He somehow got this rare disease and no one can see him for a week or two.."  
"Oh.. well, night Mom." "Night Gohan." Chi-chi lied back down on her bed, wishing that Goku  
would find Mirai after lying to Gohan. "I feel so damn awful just lying to him.." Chi-Chi whispered,  
sniffling a bit.  
  
***Little cottage not far from Tokyo***  
Jigglypuff playfully stepped in front of the cottage. "Jigglypuff jiiigggllly!" (T: Here we  
are! We're gonna stay here for a few days!) Mirai sweatdropped. "Why here? Why not go to Tokyo?"  
Jigglypuff snorted. ::Ain't this guy smarter than he looks?!:: "Jigglypuff jig jig ly ly" (T: No,  
silly. First we have to find you work, duh! and after we get money we go to big city!) Mirai  
sweatdropped even more. ::This weird pink thing is weird!:: "Are you sure?" Jigglypuff puffed up,  
took out her marker and marked all over his face. "JIGGLY PUFF PUFF!!" (T: YES I'M SURE!!)   
Mirai screeched at the look at his face. "WHAT DID YOU MARK ME WITH?!" Jigglypuff mumbled, "Jig  
Jiggly puff puf.." (T: A marker, duhie.) Mirai glared at Jigglypuff. "You dumb..argh!" Mirai  
stormed into the cottage and looked around, realizing it was one of those one roomed cottages.  
"WHAT THE HECK?!" screamed Mirai, shocked beyond shock. Jigglypuff chuckled to herself and dawdled  
in. "Jigglypuff puff jiggly?" (T: Like the house? I hope you love it..) "and why did you order a  
one roomed cottage?!" Mirai panted, wishing this wasn't true. "Jigglypuff jiggly jigglypuff."   
(T: At least the bathroom is in another room, which actually makes 2 rooms..). Mirai sighed. As   
soon as he got some more sleep, he was definitely gonna get rid of that cute-eyed pink balloon  
that loves to mark on peoples. Mirai mumbled, "Well I'm going to bed, night Jigglyputt." Mirai   
crawled into bed, with Jigglypuff doubleslapping him. "Jiggly JIGGLYPUFF, jig JIGGLYPUFF!" (T: Its  
JIGGLYPUFF not JIGGLYPUTT!). Mirai pushed Jigglypuff off of him and growled. "Night JigglyPUFF."   
Jigglypuff nods her approval. "Jigglypuff puff.." (T: Night Mirai..). After Mirai falls asleep,   
Jigglypuff hops on the bed and uses the other pillow on the other side as her bed and grins sheepishly.  
"Jigglypuff jiggly..." (T: Good it's working.. so far.)  
  
  
***Aimie's House./Aimie's room***  
Aimie sat on her bed crying. She hasn't seen Jigglypuff in two days or more and she was worried  
sick. Aimie's Mom came in, getting frustrated at Aimie's attitude. "Would you please stop worrying  
about your Jigglypuff?? She'll come back, just like she did before!" "Mom you don't understand!!  
Jigglypuff never ran away before and never came back! I just don't know what's making her so mad  
at me!" Matt comes to the front door and rings the bell. "That must be Matt Mom, I'm off. Would  
you take care of Ninetales for me?" asked Aimie, eyes still showing that she's depressed. Her Mom  
nods. "Sure honey, where's Ninetales' Pokeball?" "right here," Aimie said, pointing to the other  
Pokeball besides Jigglypuff's ball. "Okay, have a fun time honey!" "Thanks Mom.." Aimie said, walking  
out to greet Matt. "Hey there babe, you're still crying over that pink balloon?" "Her name is   
JIGGLYPUFF Matt. Please stop teasing her like that!" Aimie suddenly doubled over wailing again.  
Matt gently picked Aimie up and sat her in his car. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much that   
Jigglypuff really means to you," Matt said guiltedly. "She's my first Pokemon, but I don't see why  
she's all upset. Hopefully I haven't done anything to her.." "You didn't.." Matt said as he wrapped  
an arm around her, "I know you didn't.. just give her a chance to be free again.." Aimie looked away  
and stared out the window while Matt grinned in a devilishly way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so much shorter! I hope the next one will be longer! I hope you're  
really enjoying my story. I don't plan to make it longer than 4 chapters, 5 at the most. If I  
get enough reviews, I *might* make a sequel. Depends. ^_^ Bye bye!  
  
-Amber ^O.O^ 


	3. Escape Plan #1, Caught by Eyes!

Mirai & Jiggly  
By: Amber  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mirai Trunks, Jigglypuff or any other DBZ/PKMN related characters.  
I *do* own Aimie and Matt!  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHAHA! I FINALLY MADE A CHAPTER COME OUT! HAHAHAHA! *ahem* Sorry, I'm  
just too happy, can't you tell? ^_^  
  
Summary: Today is Mirai and Jigglypuff's first day of hunting for work! Goku is still  
searching for Mirai when he discovers a very familiar house and sees the stuff in  
there. What the heck is going to happen next? ^_^ read and find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
***Little cottage not far from Tokyo***  
Mirai snored happily in his sleep. You can easily tell he was having a very nice dream, to  
be exact. Suddenly..  
"Jigglypuff JIGGLYPUFF!" (T: Wake up sleepyhead!)  
Mirai suddenly rolled off the bed, in complete shock. "What the heck?!"  
Jigglypuff chuckled to herself. "Jiggly jiggly puff puff jig puff puff.." (Come on silly,  
you need to wake up and find some work for yourself so we can pay the rent on the cottage!)  
Mirai just stared blankly at Jigglypuff. "Pay the rent? and how the heck am I going to find  
a job?! All I have is fighting skills..." mumbled Mirai, lost in though.  
Jigglypuff chuckled yet again. "Jigglypuff jigglypuff jiggly.." (You be surprised in Tokyo..  
now come on!) Jigglypuff grabbed Mirai's jacket and attempted to hand it to him. "Jigglypuff..  
jigglypuff.." (Oooff.. this thing is heavy..)  
Mirai grinned and picked up his jacket and slipped it on him. "It's a jacket you silly pink  
balloon."  
Jigglypuff once again puffed up and pull out her marker. "Jigglypuff!!" (I'm warning you!!)  
"Okay okay, Jigglypuff!" Mirai sighed. ::This thing has a really bad attitude.. and something  
about the marker too..::  
Jigglypuff popped open the door and ran out. "Jigglypuff!" (Come on!)  
Mirai sighed and walked out.   
::This is going to be a very long day.. Plan #1 will be in action soon...::  
  
***Somewhere in the skies***  
Goku kept trying to locate Mirai's ki. It was obvious Mirai had kept it down even lower than  
possible because Goku just couldn't get a good grip on his ki. "That boy's smart..I think he  
should teach me how to do that!" thought Goku to himself, grinning insanely, then grew   
serious. "Okay where would... *sniffs* Heeey, I smell some great tasting food!" Goku yelped  
with glee and flew down to a house that he spots. Goku quietly peeps in the kitchen and sees  
tons of food. "Heeey, look at that food gone to waste! Maybe I could just quickly get in there  
and take some, then leave.. but that would be mean.." pondered Goku.   
Meanwhile, behind Goku, you could hear some low growling. The thing set her eyes on Goku's  
butt, then charged and bit him in the butt.   
"Yeouch!!" screamed Goku, then suddenly whipped around, causing the thing to fall off and  
land on her back.  
"NINE!" (OW!) screamed the thing as she hit her back, then rolled over on her feet and   
growled at Goku again.  
Goku just stared at this nine-tailed puppy dog and asked, "Are you an alien species? Probably  
serving Freiza or King Cold possibly..?"  
The "nine-tailed puppy dog" stared at Goku and whimpered, "Ninetales nine nine tales... NINE  
NINETALES NINE NINE!!" (Who are Frieza and .... I AM NO PUPPY DOG! I AM A FOX! A FOX!)  
"Oookay, you're a pretty fox!" said Goku, sweatdropping. ::Man, this thing has a bitter  
temper than Chi-Chi..:: thought Goku.  
"Ninetales Nine nine tales tales.." (I am called Ninetales and I am a Ninetales. Now why the  
heck are you on my master's yard?) asked Ninetales, glaring at Goku, ready to pounce on him  
just in case he ever does something.  
Goku scratched his head. "Well, I smelled some good tasting food, so I came here to see   
what was smelling so food. Then you bit my butt and I said "owch!" and then you feLL, then  
you asked all questions, then I said 'well, I smelled so-"  
"NINETALES NINETALES NINE NINE TALES!" (YOU'RE TELLING THE WHOLE STORY AGAIN!) screamed Ninetales,  
with a huge sweatdrop.   
thought Ninetales.   
"Oh sorry, anyways, I better be off. I need to find one of my best buddies, who ran off last  
night because of him hearing his mom and his younger self fight about him." answered Goku seriously.  
Ninetales had a confused expression on her. "Ninetales tales tales ninetales..?" (Younger self?  
Is that possible?)  
Goku squealed with delight. "Oooh you don't know the story then!" Goku sat down beside Ninetales  
and told the whole story of how Mirai got here, from the very beginning.  
Ninetales nodded. "Ninetales nine nine tales tales.." (I remember something about Cell.. I was  
wild then, before I was caught, and I had six Vulpixes.. they were all killed by that monster..)  
growled Ninetales, who was remembering the painful memory.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry.. well I better find my friend. I might talk to you later! By-"  
Ninetales once again cutted him off. "Ninetales Ninetales Nine nine! tales tales!" (Take me  
with you! Maybe I might also find a friend of mine that's missing because of stuff...) yelped  
Ninetales, growing more quiet because she didn't want to spit out why Jigglypuff ran away.  
Goku nodded. "Sure I will!" Goku grabbed Ninetales, then flew up and then started going to  
Tokyo, hoping to find Mirai and Ninetales' friend there.  
  
***In Tokyo***  
Mirai stared at all the buildings and such. In a sense, Jigglypuff was right. If he only  
look hard enough, he might actually find a job!  
Jigglypuff nudged Mirai. (AN: From now on I'll just put the translation on here instead of  
"Jigglypuff jigjig" or "Ninetales ninenine".. yeah. ^^;) (Come on come on.. we don't have all  
day, we need to find one quickly! You know the first payment is this Friday.)  
"...THIS FRIDAY?!" he yelled, then quieted down as everyone stopped and stared at him.   
Jigglypuff sweatdropped. (Yes, this Friday. Today is Wednesday, you'll be paid by Friday. If  
not, I can find cash easily.) she grinned.  
Mirai sighed. 'This thing makes me wish I just stay at home.. but..' he thought.  
Jigglypuff looked at Mirai and poked him. (You alive...?)  
Mirai jumped a bit and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just thinking. You know I can just fly on outta  
here and leave you all by your lonesome se-" started Mirai, but stopped as soon as the Jigglypuff  
started to cry.  
(No.. don't leave me.. I've.. got nowhere to go..) sniffled Jigglypuff.  
Mirai bit his lip. Maybe the balloon actually has a reason to be running away or escaping from  
home or something. "Don't worry, I won't leave you.." he said. Jigglypuff grinned. (Oh thank  
you!) she jumped happily. 'Sucker!' she also thought.  
Mirai suddenly grinned and pointed at the sky. "Look a really big firebird!" he shouted.  
Jigglypuff looked up when he said. (Where where?! I wanna see the Moltres!) she shouted, while  
Mirai took off running down the street and into an alley. Jigglypuff turned around to talk to  
Mirai for lying when she saw he wasn't there.  
(Grrr...) she growled while starting to look for him.  
~Meanwhile~  
Mirai grinned with happiness. "Finally, got rid of that balloon thing, and I can fly on to the  
place where I wanna go! Wherever that is.." he mumbled. He did not want to go back to Capsule  
Corps. He was unwanted there.  
He kept leaning against the wall, sighing. "I don't know what to do.. I don't want Jigglypuff  
spotting me so I'll wait til after dark." (Who did you not want spotting you???!)  
Mirai jumped and looked to his left, seeing a very puffed-up Jigglypuff. "Ehehehe.. hi there..  
I.. kinda lost you.." he stammered. (*YOU* tried to get rid of me! What did I tell you?! I   
need support! Maybe I shouldn't trust you..)  
Mirai sighed. Obviously this thing was gonna keep making a show til he finally agreed to help  
her. "Fine, I'll help. I won't try to run away this time," he promised.  
Jigglypuff nodded. (Good! Now then, you said you was good at fighting?)  
Mirai nodded. "Martial arts, yeah. Why?"  
(There's a place in downtown Tokyo that is looking for martial art teachers. Since you say you  
know karate so well, you could teach! And the pay is actually pretty good,) she grinned, thinking,  
'Yeah! Good idea!'  
Mirai simmered over that idea for a little bit. "I.. might.. is it open now?"  
(Uhm, no. We have to wait til tomorrow.)  
"But.. the pay's.. Friday!"  
(Yeah. so?)  
"But.. what about.."  
(Don't worry! If we don't get the money by tomorrow night, I'll find some way to pay the rent!  
Just leave it all up to me!)   
Mirai sighed. Jigglypuff did seem to know how to handle things. "Okay then, we might as well head  
back to the cottage then?"  
(Yeah, sure, why not? and lets fly there! I never flown before!) she said, her eyes getting all  
glittery.  
Mirai, out of defeatness, picked up the small pink balloon, made sure no one was around, and took  
off into the air.  
  
***In the Skies heading for Tokyo***  
Goku kept trying to locate Mirai's ki while having a good grip on the Ninetales. Ninetales kept  
talking almost nonstop and Goku was getting tired of it.  
(And that's how I was captured. Stupid me, letting my guard down, wouldn't you say?)  
"Uhm.. sure!"   
(Hey who are you looking for anyway?)  
"My friend named Mirai Trunks. He came here to stay for some reason, unknown to me, and ran away,  
which I don't know why either. Does that help?" he grinned.  
Ninetales sweatdropped. 'Sure, if you can understand all that' (Uhm, sure.)  
Goku suddenly stopped, looking while watching a person fall from the sky and lands in a very dense  
forest. "Aha!" he screamed joyfully.  
Ninetales covered her ears and muttered, (what?)  
Goku said, "I think I found Mirai! And he had something that looked... round and pink and big  
blue eyes?"  
Ninetales blinked. (That may be my friend! Go go go!) Ninetales shrieked.  
Goku obeyed and sped for where Mirai landed.  
  
***Later that Day***  
Aimie stared out the window of Matt's car. Matt looked at Aimie and sighed.  
"You know that Jigglypuff may not come back, you do know that?"  
"My Jigglypuff will come back! Just watch!" screamed Aimie.  
Matt whistled lowly. "Sorry baby, but I'm tryi-" "You're acting like my mom. Now stop it,"  
glared Aimie. Matt took the hint and shut up.   
While Matt was driving, he suddenly slammed on the brakes and pointed up. "Look, a human   
flying!"  
Aimie, out of curiosity, looked out and up and saw a lavendar-haired guy flying, with a round  
balloon-type of thing. "Oh my gosh Jigglypuff! That guy has my Jigglypuff! Matt follow him!  
Now!" she screamed.   
Matt nodded, turned the car around, and followed the guy to a small cottage. 'Hmm.. ' he   
thought, 'that Jigglyuff needs to be rid of soon.. or Aimie won't be mine..' he snarled  
softly. Aimie and Matt both watch the guy land and walk inside the cottage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay, this chapter may throw you guys off some from my last two chapters or what, so I'm  
sorry about this! It's just that, I haven't worked on this for so long I forgotten what I  
typed! ^_^;;;; I'm pitiful yes. Well, see you in the next chapter! 


End file.
